Everything is not what it seems
by XShipperxWriterxgirlX
Summary: When Mick volunteered to set the Oculus to self destruct, in replace of Ray, it took the team by surprise. When Snart found out about his plan, he stepped in, and destroyed the Oculus. While everyone thinks he died, he really got sent back to alternate 2016. Will he ever find his way back to the team, & the man he loves or will he be forced to live a 'normal' life? (Coldwave)
1. Chapter 1- Len's death

**Hello! This is my first legends of tomorrow fic. I thought the Legends of tomorrow side of fanfiction looked a little empty so here we are. This is going to be a coldwave fic and a multi-chapter I'm just a little unsure about how many chapters yet but a few.**

 **Let me know what you think**

 **enjoy :)**

* * *

 **summary: When Mick Rory volunteered to set the Oculus to self distruct it took everyone by surprise well everyone but Leonard Snart. When Snart found out about his plan, he stepped in and did it but whilst everyone things he's dead he really got sent back 2016.**

 **Couples: Coldwave, maybe Kendra & Ray.**

 **rating: T with maybe the occasional M rated chapter.**

* * *

Mick Rory. Too most people, he's an heartless, emotionless bastard who only cares for himself and a select few... Which is why everyone got confused why he wanted a team meeting, without Leonard Snart... The reason behind it, Mick wanted to sacrifice himself as the person to set the Oculus for self destruct, which would ultimately lead to his death, in place of Ray Palmer.

"Why?" Kendra's voice asked breaking the silence which had fallen across the team. "You made it perfectly clear that you didn't care for any of us so why sacrifice yourself for Ray?" She continued causing Mick to sigh.

"You guys don't trust me, you barely even want to be around me unless you have too. I don't blame you after what I did..." Mick started, "and now after what just happened, how I was supposed to be conditioned to be chronos, I'd understand if you're scared of me or whatever. It's only right I do this you lot care for Ray more then you do for some meat head thug." He then finished, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh careful there, Mr Rory, I think your emotions are showing." Sarah commented causing a couple of others to snicker a little and the man to glare at her.

"We might not care for you a lot..." Stein started.

"Well nice to make a man feel loved." Mick interrupted.

"Let me finish, but there's one man on this ship, who coincidently isn't here right now, that see's you as his whole world." He finished looking at the man.

"He's right, even when I told him to kill you that time and it's partially my fault that my fault your still alive because I should have known he couldn't do it.." Rip started.

"Yeah yeah get to the point you time hopping freak." Mick interrupted again, earning laughs off everyone else in the room and Rip muttering something under his breath.

"Mr Snart is your fiancée what are you supposed to tell him? What are we supposed to tell him?" Rip asked, getting to the point as Mick called it.

"Nothing." Mick answered, once again shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not saying a word and you lot better not either."

"You don't seem to understand the situation. The man loves you, he has no-one else in his life which will look after him to the extent that you do. Imagine how it's going to feel losing the one person you love the most, and quite possibly only been with for, and then also turns out that it was planned and hidden away from him?" Stein explained, trying to reach out to Mick's emotions.

"I'll write him a letter or something I don't know I haven't thought that far yet! Just don't tell him. He's been through enough suffering throughout his life." Mick said trying his best to answer the best he can. He knows the older man is right but he isn't going to change his mind.

"If you know he's been through enough suffering then why areyou taking away the one piece of happiness he has left and is holding on too because he doesn't want to lose you." Kendra asked, one one side she was happy she wasn't going to lose Ray but it's supposed to be Ray's destiny to do this task, and she knows the pain of losing your soul mate and that's what she see's Leonard and Mick, soul mates.

"Because he can do a lot better than me. After all I did, I was going to kill his sister right in front of him over and over again. Who the fuck does that in front of someone they supposed to love. Heck I tried to kill him, he lost his hand, he's a wanted criminal back at home because of me, so he's going to be a lot better without me. You all know it, I know it and I think deep down even he knows it. Who would you rather lose. Me the meathead or Ray the super nerd?" Mick explained and the whole room went silent again. "That's what I thought."

"I don't see how it's going to work, he's going to be right by your side the whole time like he normally is." Ray said and Mick once again shrugged his shoulders and gave him a look to say come on, work it out.

"He's not going to be at this particular event is he?" Stein said, putting the pieces of the puzzle together and Mick just gave him a round of applause.

"Rip here is going to do the one thing he's good at, staying on board and he's going keep Snart with him." Mick explained before muttering something under his breath and walking towards the direction to the door.

"And what are we supposed to tell him when everyone else comes back but you." Kendra shouted at him as he left the room and she sighed.

"Well, at least he's doing the moral thing for once and not thinking of himself." Sarah commented, earning glances off the others. "Too soon?"

* * *

Later that day.

Snart had woken up after his much needed nap, and as usual, the first thing he did was head to the kitchen.

"He really isn't thinking about Snart and how he's going to feel about all of this." A voice said from the kitchen which caused him to pause and listen through the door.

"I think he is, but a little too much. He see's himself being the worse thing for Leonard... When in all honestly he's the best thing." A deeper voice said and Snart still kept listening, what on earth could they be on about?

"He's basically committing suicide, and he won't even tell his fiancé about the plans. If he weren't going to be bad enough it's going to hurt more knowing that Mick kept it from him, and even worse if he finds out we all know." The first voice said as Snart was trying to work out what they were on about.

"He wants to save my life by losing his." A third voice said, obviously belonging to Ray. "We have to let him do this, he's thought it through a lot, we can't change his minds about this. He's too suborn." Ray then added.

"Okay yeah we can't change his mind about doing it but what about telling Leonard. He has the right to know that he won't see him again. I know Mick doesn't want to hurt him, but it's best he knows than doesn't know." The first voice he then realised to belong to Sarah.

"Mick's definitely not going to tell him, so that leaves one of us to tell him. In all honestly it's best if it comes directly from Mick, but he won't and Leonard has the right to know." The second voice said and Snart was even more confused, what are they talking about.

"Could you imagine how that conversation will go? 'Hey Len, uh I'm going to be the one to set the Oculus to self destruct, saving Ray's life, but ending my own.'" Sarah then said and for a second there Leonard forgot to breath, it hurt too. The love of this life is basically going to commit suicide to save some nerd. Worst of all everyone else was in on it and he wasn't going to tell him.

"I don't think he will say it quite like that. Leonard is the only person Mick cares about on this whole ship, he'll say it with a tad bit more sensitivity." Ray said and Leonard didn't want to hear anymore, he has to get away from them. He needs time to think about what he just heard. Leonard managed to stumble away, knocking something over in the process.

"What was that?" Sarah asked and she left the kitchen to check as Leonard managed to run back to his quarters and all he did was sit on his bed and cry, and asked Gideon to lock the door so no-one could get in without his say so.

-a while later-

All the other legends were in the kitchen as Ray was about to finish cooking their evening meal, they generally take turns in cooking, but only an handful could actually do it, Mick just burns all the food (sometimes on purpose), Sarah more often than not gives everyone food poisoning due to serving undercooked food, Rip never attempted to cook and Stein never learned to due to him growing up in an era that generalised cooking with the woman of the household.

"Hey where's Leo?" Mick asked, glancing at the empty seat next to him.

"I don't know, haven't seen him all day." Jax answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Gideon." Mick shouted

"Yes Mr Rory?" The computer asked.

"Where's Leonard?" Mick asked and their was a brief pause.

"Mr Snart is in his quarters, not wanting to see anyone." Gideon answered earning a few confused looks off everyone before Mick stood up to go to his quarters. Leonard had eventually stopped crying and just sat their in silence, playing with the ring he had on his finger... His engagement ring. He smiled at the memory which popped into his head.

* * *

 _It was a warm winters night, he hadn't seen much of Mick that day, and he was acting rather strange._

 _"Mick?" Leonard asked as he came downstairs after having a shower. He looked around the living room, silence. He walked into the kitchen, no sign of him there either. But there was a note left on the fridge for him._

 _"Dress fancy I'm taking you out for dinner I'll be there at 7:30" the note read and Leonard smiled as he read it, he looked at the time 7:15. Muttering a few curse words to himself he ran back upstairs to get ready._

 _The night was a lovely clear night and Mick took him to the fanciest restaurant in town, which over looked the city lights it was romantic, and he couldn't believe he was here with the man he loved more than anything in the world._

 _"How did you get us a table here? Some people have to wait months to get a table." Leonard asked and Mick just smiled as their desert came._

 _"I have a few connections." Mick said as he started to eat the cheesecake he ordered._

 _"I bet this is costing you a fortune." Leonard said astonished._

 _"You're worth it." Mick said, the ring box burning a hole in his pocket, he's got the whole evening planned, the meal then they're going stargazing at lovers point (cliché but that's where they went on their first date) and that was when he was going to pop the question. Deserts eaten and the bill payed, Mick lead Leonard to his car and drove them to their next destination, the route Leonard knew very well so he soon clicked on to where they were going. After what felt like hours of stargazing and cuddling and several 'I love you's later, Mick finally got the courage to pop the question._

 _"Leonard.." He trailed off causing the other man to sit up and look at him confused. "Ever since I laid eyes on you in Juvie I knew I had to protect you. I don't know why, I was always a lone wolf, always thought I was better that way. But then I met you, you changed the way I thought about life, how it is better to have someone with you to look after you and for you to look after them. I fell in love with you the moment I set my eyes on you, I jus didn't realise it at the time. It wasn't until many years later I realised it. And uh, I guess what I'm trying to say is thanks for sticking up with me for this long and, uh, I would like that to not change, ever. So Leonard Snart, will you do me the honours of marrying me?" Mick asked, opening the ring box, his heart beat going insane. He had practice the speech all day and when it came round to it he couldn't remember a damn thing. Sure they would talk about the future, well by future, he means plotting their next criminal escapade. But marriage? Never._

 _"Mick Rory, I would love to become your husband." Leonard answered with a big smile on his face which Mick matched as he slid the ring on. Needless to say when they got home that night, they expressed their love several times._

* * *

Still playing with his ring he sighed. They promised not to keep anything from the other one so why is he keeping his own death from him? Why does he even want to do it? Has he had enough of life... Of him? Yes after the engagement they spoke about years into the future about their wedding and they both wanted a family, but, they can't have a child of their own for obvious reasons, so they were going to have to adopt and they were okay with that because they loved each other. Unless Mick didn't feel the same way anymore? Is that why he's wanting to do it, to get away from him? Realising he was being stupid he shut those thoughts to the back of his mind when there was a knock on the door.

"Leo?" The voice asked, belonging to Mick as he knocked on the door again. "I know you're in there, Gideon told me." He then added.

"Go away." Leonard simply said not wanting to speak to him, well not anyone to be exact but especially him.

"Baby what's wrong I can't help if you shut me out." Mick said trying to open the door but obviously failing due to it being locked.

"Well that's alright with you, you're always wanting to help but without anyone's feelings in mind." Leonard said rudely. He wasn't expecting it to come out like it did but it happened. On the other side of the door, Mick couldn't work out why Leonard was acting like this.

"Gideon, unlock his door." Mick shouted.

"I'm afraid I can't do that without Mr Snart's permission." The computer said and Mick groaned.

"That is also partially my bedroom too, I should be allowed in there." Mick said, reaching out to the computers. Yes they had separate bedrooms, but that doesn't mean they don't sleep with one and other. More often than not one would go in the other ones bedroom for the night. It's just that there isn't a lot of room in these rooms before them to share properly.

"I'm sorry, I'm still not allowed to open the door without Mr Snart's permission." The computer said again.

"Damnit. Leo please open the door. We can work this out, whatever this is. Come on babe, it's dinner time I don't want you to go hungry and Gideon told me you've not left there all day." Mick said, desperate are to reach out to him. On the inside, Leonard had gotten out of bed and walked to the door placing his hand on the door, trying to hold back the tears. He's pushing him away so it'll hurt less when he loses him. He should know better but that's not the case. "Please." Mick said also placing his hand on the door. Silence. They were like that for a couple of minutes.

"Ah Mr Rory are you..." Rip started before realising what he was doing.

"He's not letting anyone in and he's not coming out. I just want to know what's wrong." Mick said removing his hand off the door and taking one last look at it. "If you change your mind, well I'll save you some dinner. Come out please." Mick added before walking towards Rip.

"He'll come out, he can't stay in there forever." Rip said as the duo headed back in the kitchen.

"God I hope you're right I don't want to spend the last days I have talking to him through a door." Mick said as he walked back into the kitchen. Leaving a tear-y eye Leonard in his bedroom.

* * *

The next few days, Leonard still refused to leave his room, only to use the bathroom and eat when he knew everyone wasn't around. He still refused to speak to anyone and Mick still desperately trying to reach out too him. Especially on the last day.

"Leo please, open the door. It's been days." Mick pleaded. Silence. Nothing new there. Mick sighed as he pushed a letter underneath the door. He really didn't want their last words to each other to be through a letter but that's the only other way to explain this ordeal. Mick just stood there for a couple of minutes before going back to meet the others.

"Right then this is the plan... All of you will go down, Kendra, Sarah, Stein and Jax will distract the time masters whilst Ray and Mick will find the Oculus and set it for self destruct. You'll all have a matter of minutes to get yourself out of there.. While Mr Rory will stay behind and ensure it destructs. Meanwhile I'll stay on here and keep an eye on Mr Snart.." Rip described

"I'm afraid that might be difficult captain as Mr Snart is not on board." Gideon interrupted, causing a look of concern off Mick and a confused look off everyone else.

"What do you mean 'he's not on board.'" Mick asked, before working it out... The silent treatment and the fact he's not on board. "He knows. Which one of you boneheads told him." Mick demanded.

"None of us have seen him for days and you're the only one that's been trying to reach out to him. You wouldn't let anyone else try." Sarah informed earning a grunt off Mick.

"Then how the fuck does he know?" Mick exclaimed.

"I can answer that Mr Rory. He over heard Miss Lance, Mr Palmers and Mr Stein Talking about it in the kitchen that day." Gideon said earning a few alarmed looks off the three.

"And now you decide to tell me this?" Mick roared before stomping off.

"Where at you going?" Kendra shouted at him.

"To find my fiancé before he does something stupid." Mick yelled back and the others looked at Rip.

"Well go with him!" Rip instructed as the others chased after him. So much drama that lies on this ship.

It took a while for Leonard to find the Oculus, even by his standards. But it wasn't impossible. Now all he's got to do is work out how to set it off and everyone he loves will be okay. He sighed. He really wishes he hadn't ignored Mick now but it was for the best and besides, he was still pissed off with him for hiding something like this.

"Thought I might find you here." A voice said from behind him. Mick. "What are you doing?" He then added.

"What does it look like I'm doing saving your life. Oh wait only you can do that an hide it from someone you supposedly love." Leonard said with a glare.

"Your right I shouldn't of hid it from you but I didn't want to hurt you." Mick explained taking a step closer. "So you hid it from me instead, leaving me to find out by myself. Nice one." Leonard said rolling his eyes in the process.

"I did it to protect you, and everyone else. No-one else trusts me on that ship and remember you didn't briefly." Mick explained coming closer to Leonard.

"Since when did you care about the others?" Leonard asked.

"I don't."

"Really it sure seems like it by you wanting to take your own life instead of Ray doing it." Leonard said and Mick just shrugged his shoulders.

"I will do it if you move out of my god damn way. Leo you've got to let me do this and move on. You can do so much better than me and you know it. You can have a life to start a family, your own family. Please." Mick explained before going to hug the other man before kissing him and Leonard kissed back with just as much passion.

"I'm sorry, I just can't let you do that." Leonard whispered before knocking Mick out with his cold gun. "I love you..." Leonard trailed off before taking off his engagement ring and placing it in his pocket before turning too the Oculus. Time to save the world, Leonard thought to himself before doing what he had to do.

"Mick have you.." A voice said as they entered the room. Sarah. "Oh god."

"He's not dead just knocked out. Get him and the others out of here. Now. You only have a matter of minutes to get out and as far away as possible. Go." Leonard explained as he heads footsteps closing on. Sarah just nodded and picked the other man up before leaving the room.

"Stop! It's going to over heat and blow up! Remove your hand now." A time master said they walked into the room. Snart just smirked at them.

"There are no strings attached on me." He simply said before the Oculus blew up and the whole world went black.

Elsewhere, the team just watched the explosion from the jump ship and mourning over the death of their team mate.

* * *

 **what do you you think? I already have the idea for chapter 2 so let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2- 2016

**Hello! I'm back with a new chapter. Now I know I may have got a few things in regards to the oculus in the last chapter, I have only just watched that episode (with being British and all that) but I don't have it in me to change it, I quite like that chapter.**

 **P.S I'm sorry this** **chapter is shorter, I'm rather tired as I'm writing this in bed lmao**

 **without further ado**

* * *

 **2016-**

Snart could feel himself becoming conscious by the minute. "I'm not dead?" He thought to himself, as he tried to open his eyes. No, nothing. He can hear beeping in what seems to be in the difference, he can feel someone holding his hand but he can't open his eyes to see who it is. He managed to move his hand a little. He hopes the person had felt it.

"Lenny?" The voice said, who he instantly recognised as his sister. He's got so many questions right now. He desperately wanted to open his eyes, and he managed to part way before he gave up, it's like he can't do it. "Lenny wake up. Please." Lisa said again before she let go of her hands and walked away, he assumes to get a doctor. The next thing he knew he had doctors fiddling around and he managed to take a deep breath in and open his eyes to have a look around. Yep he was definitely in a hospital, and he HATED hospitals.

"LENNY!" Lisa said once the doctors left the room and hugged him so tight he was short of air already "don't you EVER do that to me again. I don't know what I'd do." She then added, releasing the grip and Leonard's breathing finally returned to normal.

"What happened? How come I'm here?" Leonard asked, finally managing to speak.

"You were involved in a car accident, which isn't surprising by the rate you drive, but this one involved a drunk driver. You've been in a coma for five months." Lisa finished and Leonard was left more confused than ever. Then he remembered it all. The waverider the team... Mick. Staying with the oculus until it exploded, he hopes they all got away fast enough.

"Mick?" He managed to say, looking at his sister for answers.

"Who's Mick?" Lisa asked even more confused than her older brother and he swore his heart skipped a beat.

"Mick Rory? He practically helped me raise you, my partner in crime... My fiancé...?" Leonard trailed off.

"The bastard that was drink driving? What are you on about Lenny? You've been married for 5 years. Emily, remember her?" Lisa explained before she muttered something under her breath that he didn't quite catch.

"What? I'm married?" Leonard asked confused before lifting up his left hand and sure enough there was a little golden band on his ring finger. It didn't look right, and he so wanted to take it off. There was only one ring that had the right to be there, his engagement ring that Mick gave him, the ring he gave back moments before the oculus exploded. But now? He's married, he has a wife? He never even met Mick, what kind of universe is this, what hell did he do?

"Len! You're finally awake!" A voice said and a woman came to his bed and kissed him. He didn't react though, he weren't even sure how too. He can only assume she's his wife. God even having a wife doesn't sound right. Yes she's beautiful he can't argue with that but he doesn't swing that way. He loves Mick.. That's why he did what he did and now... Everything's changed. In this life he doesn't even know Mick. "God you haven't seen me in five months, and all you do is stare into space. I thought you'd be a bit more excited. I've been here all day every day until you woke up." The woman said, Emily he thinks Lisa said she was called. Emily's comment earned a snort of Lisa, is there something going on here?

"I don't mean to be rude, but who exactly are you?" Leonard asked, as politely as possible.

"Emily, I'm your wife, remember?" God even that word doesn't sound right coming from her mouth.

"Uh right.. Okay. Emily, Lisa what date is it?" Leonard asked, if he's right it should be May because it was January when he left. He makes a mental note if he ever comes across Rip again, he'll do something he might regret but who cares? It's not like they can fix this mess now by going back in time when there's no fucking timeline anymore. 'Well done Snart, you've just fucked up royally.' He says to himself.

"May. May 23rd 2016 Why?" Lisa asked confused, what's the date got to do with anything?

"I just wondered." Leonard answered, sighing in the process. Now he's really regretting ignoring Mick now. All he wants to do is be in his arms again and be told everything is going to be alright. Even though, at the moment it's not.

"Babe, I'm sorry about this but there was an accident at work, I'm going to have to go in. I love you." Emily said before pecking his lips and giving his hand a squeeze.

"It's fine, do what you have to do." Leonard said and she smiled before leaving.

"Why did you ask for that man that put you here?" Lisa asked, "he deserves to rot in prison after this." She then added which caused Leonard to get defensive of the man he loved.

"No-one deserves to rot in prison. Shit happens, I choose for it to not effect me." Leonard said before trying to get up.

"Woah easy there tiger, you've got to stay in bed." Lisa said pushing him back down, changing the subject.

"I need a piss though." Leonard just said and Lisa just cringed.

"Then I'll get a doctor then." Lisa said with a smile before leaving the room and Len looked around again and that's when he saw it.

" ** _Mick Rory, charged with DUI, other charges yet to be confirmed."_** wincing in pain, Leonard reached for the newspaper and read the article. Putting it down after he read it he sighed. He learned so much information from the article more most importantly that the man a billionaire who owned his own company, it was a family thing which has been passed down through generations, and his dad wasn't a complete arsehole in this life, his mum died when she was giving birth to Lisa and his dad never truly got over that. He has so many questions he might as well wait for Lisa to come back so she can be interrogated about this life. But most importantly the only person he's truly loved, doesn't know him. He swears that he never see's rip again or there's going to be his life at stake. All this emotion just got to him and he just broke down and cried. He'd do anything for the life he had, the life he had with Mick. Heck he misses all the team as well, it's weird they're like a virus or something as they were annoying and hard to shake off, but once you do you miss them.

If only he could find a way to go back

* * *

 **On the waverider-**

Mick hasn't left his quarters for days, Well, by his quarters, he hasn't left Snart's. It's gotten to the point where everyone's worried about him. Snart was the only thing that Mick cared about, and now he's gone, he has no one.

"Mick, come out. You've been in there since.." A voice trailed off, it was Sara's voice.

"No, I just want to be alone let me be alone and tell every fucker else to do that. You're not going to make me come out anytime soon. You all try losing the one person you loved and then come back to me. Go." Mick said playing with the ring. Len's engagement ring. It should be on it's rightful owner, his fiancé. Instead, it's in the hand's of himself. It doesn't fit on any of his fingers but his little one and that's only just. Len always did have thin fingers whilst the older one had sausage fingers. It weren't any of their faults it's just how it was. In frustration he threw the closest thing he had in reach, which luckily was only a pillow, at the wall. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME!" The man shouted at the top of his voice he really couldn't give a shit if anyone heard him. All he did was try and play hero for everyone else's sake, but it turns out he was the one that lost everything. He hated it. "Fuck you Leonard Snart." He then said softly before tears came out of his eyes. "Fuck you for teaching me that love is a thing. Fuck you for causing me to fall for you. Fuck you for making me feel things I didn't want too. Fuck you for leaving me. Just fuck you." The man said to himself as he just broke down. He just wants someone to blame but, at the moment that's just himself.

-in the dinning room-

"Man, Mick's really upset about all this ideal." Stein said sighing.

"We shouldn't of let him do it. There just had to be another way around it." Kendra said earning a shrug off Jax.

"There wasn't though and it's not like we can go back there's no timeline anymore. Leonard left a hero, and even though he probably wouldn't want to be known as that, he is." Rip said, sighing. "That's why I'm dropping you all of in 2016 to be with your loved ones. If Mr Snart's death has taught me anything, is that life is limited and that's why you should all get the chance to wish your loved ones a decent goodbye. You never know which breath might be your last, after all." Rip added before getting up and leaving the room.

"OH SHIT!" Sara said, breaking the silence which had fallen over them after rip made his announcement.

"What?!" Ray exclaimed.

"Leonard had a sister. Who the heck's going to tell her he's not coming back?" Sara asked and silence fell over them.

"Not me."

"No"

"Not me."

"Never in a million years.

"Not me, damn it!" The last voice belonging to Jax. "Can't one of you girls do this, you're better at all this emotion crap." He then added and they shook their heads. "Plus wouldn't it be better if the news was given to someone she knows."

"Well that only leaves Mick and he's in no fit state to do anything." Sara said, shrugging her shoulders. "We'll just see how he's like when we get back, if not, you're doing it." She then added, and Jax nodded.

"Seems like a fair deal. Now if you excuse me it's been a long day, so I'm hitting the sack." Jax said before leaving the room.

"Yeah that doesn't seem like a bad idea." Sara said, yawning. "Night guys." She added as she walked out the room and soon enough the other three followed as well. With faint snores and the occasional sob throughout the night, all legends were dreaming about going back to 2016.


	3. Chapter 3- getting out

**Hey! So uh not many people are reading this.. And that's okay. I mean I'm not doing it just for the readers.. I'm doing it because I got the idea and well the chapters are just flowing out of me. Considering I've wrote every chapter on my phone they're not actually that bad in word count. But it would be nice to get a review ontce in a while :)**

 **oh to the guest that did actually review, well 1) it does clearly say in the sunmary that it is a coldwave fic, so if you don't like it why did you click on it anyway? 2) I'm not trying to base the fanfic directly on the show, I only have really took the idea of the oculus exploding and the fact that the first person to have to do it was Ray, then Mick and finally Len. I've just put my spin on things. Making it my own fanfic than something that is completly based on the show. I mean that is what fanfiction is about, right? I'm writing a fanfiction based on the show, about a ship that I ship. As for Len and Sara having feelings for each other in the actual show well that was the writers in my own opinion I think they're better as friends than lovers and I just don't like the idea of them two getting together. I just don't ship them or see how they're 'cute' together. I mean that kiss looked awkward as hell after all. But hey that's just my opinion. 3) as for you liking my idea about Len not actually being dead and wanting to be the case in the show, I mean it is TV world after all. No-one actually ever seems to be dead. They can't really keep him off. 4) if you don't like the ship then don't read it, simple as because there's going to be a lot of cute shit going on in later chapters. I'm not forcing you to read my story.**

* * *

 **So apparently I need to but a disclaimer in here somewhere so..**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Legends of tomorrow, or the characters or anything else you may recognise. All rights are to DC Comics and the producers of the show. If I did own it Snart wouldn't of died :)**

* * *

 **few day's later-**

"Welcome to 26th May 2016." Rip said as the waverider reached the destination.

"May? We left in January though." Stein said, confused.

"Yeah sorry about that, with the oculus destroyed..." Rip trailed off sighing. "Gideon can no longer drop us off from the moment you all got on board due to there no longer being a timeline."

"So you're saying we've all been missing for 5 months. My mum can think I'm dead!" Jax exclaimed alarmed.

"I apologise." Rip said as he walked into his office. "You all aren't forced to to finish the mission either if you feel like you don't want to leave your loved ones again. We will meet here in 48 hours and if you don't want to finish I will understand."

"All my loved ones are dead. So I appreciate the gesture but no thanks." Mick said finally speaking up, glaring at the captain.

"No one forced you to be here, Mick. You're acting like you're the only one who's lost him. Drowning yourself in self pity we all miss him you're not the only one" Sara said angrily.

"If you've got something to say, blondie say it now." Mick replied, now glaring at the blonde woman.

"All I'm saying is have some respect for others, take their feelings into account. We all miss Snart, but you're not the only one that loved him. What about Lisa, huh. Jax here is going to have to hunt her down and tell her that her brother died. But who cares about her feelings over the matter. Who cares about our feelings because you certainly don't" she explained, matching his glare.

"You better shut up before I do something I may or may not regret." Mick said after he grunted.

"Is that a threat? For speaking the truth. Speaking what we're all thinking." Sara continued. Mick looked around and they all looked at him nodding slightly, which only angered him more.

"I shouldn't have volunteered for you, that way you would have been six foot under instead of him." He said pointing at Ray and left the room.

"Well then. That didn't go like we expected too." Ray said, looking down. Yes he know's Mick is still grieving but he also know's he's right... It's his fault that Snart is dead.

"Ray..." Kendra trailed off and he looked up. "No one blames you. Mick's still upset, I mean Leonard was the only piece of happiness Mick had he doesn't mean what he was saying." She then explained.

"But it's true. We're all to blame really. None of us objected the idea of Mick doing it, then it was myself, Sara and Stein's talking about it which made him find out. We all caused his death. No wonder Mick can't stand us at the moment he blames us, and maybe even more Rip for bringing us on this cursed mission." Ray explained and they all realised he was right.

"If only I didn't get blasted with that radiation. Both Mick and Leonard wanted the jumpship to get back to just before we joined." Jax said sighing. "Though I had no say in the matter.." He then trailed off, looking at the professor.

"You knew I had to save the world and you know we can't be apart for long periods of time. Don't go blaming me." Martin defended.

"It was a life threatening mission, it still is. Look what happened to Carter after a couple of days! Even though it was voluntary, look what happened to Snart! I almost died myself, my own mum probably thinks I'm dead right now, and if it wasn't for you pushing it none of this would have happened." Jax exclaimed before heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kendra asked, concerned. He was right, it was and still is, a life threatening mission.

"To find Lisa, break her the news. She can't be that difficult to find, she is Leonard's sister after all." Jax answered before leaving the waverider.

"Yeah I'm going too, Leonard wasn't the only person who left their sister behind to save the world. Only difference is, I get to see mine again." Sara said, looking down on the floor. "Snart's death has taught me the importance of family... I'll think about finishing the mission, if i don't return, I wish you all good luck." Sara then added with a small smile before leaving as well.

"And then there was 3..." Ray trailed off sighing. Kendra walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him for comfort. "It just seems like since..." He trailed off, tears starting to come out. "The team is falling a part, one won't come out his lovers, well dead lover's, room and everyone else seems to hate one an other. Maybe this all would have been different if I did it, it was my fate my destiny to die when the oculus blew up. Now everything is altered, is the world today going to be like it was when we left 5 months ago?" Ray sobbed into kendra's shoulder once he hugged back. Martin just sighed as he watched the scene unfold of him. He knows he should take up the chance to see his wife, but he knows if he does that, he won't want to finish the mission. He left without saying a proper goodbye to her and that's the one thing he regrets the most when joining a team. She deserved a proper good bye, and he didn't give it too her. Like Jax keeps saying, she could think he's dead. It's not like they could communicate or anything, I mean traveling through a time stream has an effect on all means of communication. So Rip said anyway. Martin has never been one to back away from a fight, and neither has Sara. That's why he knows she will come back, even after seeing her sister. So maybe he can see his wife, and give her the proper goodbye she deserved the first time round. Sighing as he looked over at Kendra and Ray he smiled a little bit. Even though they broke up, they still care about each other. Maybe things will pick back up for them too one day but for now? Not yet.

"Kendra, Ray I'm going to head off and find my wife. I'm going to give her the goodbye she deserved the first time round. I trust that I'll see you both in 48 hours?" Martin asked and the pair nodded. "Good, I will see you then. Oh and Ray, no one blames you, no one hates you and no one hates one an other. Mick's grieving for the only person he's truly loved and a part of him blames himself and unfortunately for you, the other part blames him as it was your destiny after all. We're all grieving. It's a process of life. We'll never forget those we lost, they'll be with us forever, in here." He explained placing his hand on his chest where his heart would be. This caused Ray to smile a bit, not a lot but a bit and that was a big accomplishment for both Martin and himself. It's the first smile people have seen in days and even though Ray feels pretty damn bad about everything, he is starting to cheer up realising the older man is right.

"Thank you Martin." Ray simply said as he stepped off the wave rider. "So what are you going to do whilst your here?" Ray then asked the woman who was still holding him.

"I think.. I want to spend it with you. Have a catch-up, we haven't had one of those since well we broke up. I miss you, you know." Kendra answered with a smile on her face.

"Ooh a whole 2 days with me, are you sure about that?" Ray asked jokingly putting his arm around her as they walked off.

"C'mon Palmer I spent every day for 2 years with you at one point, I can handle 2 days." Kendra replied, nudging him in the side with her elbow, earning a whiny 'hey' from Ray and a giggle from Kendra. Unknown to them, the remaining two males on the waverider were watching them.

"I wonder if they'll get back together. I mean they were pretty darn happy for someone who has a soulmate." Rip thought out loud earning a groan from Mick.

"All that soppy shit, I never liked it. Believe me or not but Len was the one who was into all that crap. I just did it because I loved him." Mick replied shrugging his shoulders and looked down.

"Love can make you do some weird and wonderful things, Mr Rory." Rip said and once again Mick shrugged his shoulders.

"I know, and I know I'm not going to fall in love again. I have only been with him.. And I'd like to keep it that way it's like my only connection with him I have left." Mick explained as he played with the ring on his finger. He knows Len wouldn't want him to be alone but he doesn't feel like he can do all that love shit again. After all it was Len that taught him that love was real as long as you were with the right person. Even if neither of the two believed it was a real thing, at first, it only took a matter of months for Mick to fall in love with him, but he didn't realise it for years after that. Don't judge they were after all only 14 when they met, he was more interested in burning things than emotions. Somethings die hard but when he was with Len, well he didn't want to burn things or anything like that, he just wanted to be with him. Protect him. It was like all the anger in his life just faded away and what was left was this weird feeling, and he felt so protective of Lisa because he practically helped Len raise her up like she was his own sister. In an ideal world, she would have been in a matter of months but they don't live in an ideal world. Mick and Len were criminals, they lived and thrived of danger. But they couldn't care less. Lisa, well she knew practically nothing of their double lives, only as much as Len would let on, which was very little. Len swore he was doing it to protect Lisa, to give her the life he never had. That was the plan, become a thief a rich one pay for education for Lisa and bring her up right. She deserved it. Len deserved it too, but that choice was taken away from the dick that he called his father. Len only told her everything before they started the mission and Lisa was pissed they argued a lot about the matter, there were several swear words coming out of her mouth directed at him. But, she had to let him go and that was the last time they ever saw each other and that Jax kid is going to tell her that she will never see Len again. "Rip, can you contact Jax for me." Mick then said breaking the awkward silence which had fallen on them.

"I can try, but for whatever for?" Rip asked, confused. He had heard the arguments but he still wondered why Mick wants contact off the kid.

"I'm going to be the one to tell Lisa about...the matter. She deserves to know and especially told by someone she actually knows." Mick explained, sighing. He knew the captain can have.. Moments but come on it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure why he wanted contact with the kid. "I'm fixing everything." Mick then added before leaving the room once again. Rip sighed, this could be an entertaining 48 hours.

* * *

- **else where-**

Leonard groaned for what felt like the millionth time. He was bored. "Lisa when can I leave?" He asked, hiding his head in his hands. He's going to go insane if he spends so much as another moment in this blasted place.

"They've still got tests they want to conduct on you. Just to ensure that you're okay and you being in that coma for that length of time hasn't effected you." Lisa explained trying to calm him down.

"They've been doing tests for the last three days! If something was wrong, they would know by now!" Leonard exclaimed, getting agitated. He know's it's not Lisa's fault that he's trapped here, it's the doctor's fault. If it was Mick here, he would have been out moments after he first woke up... They were master criminals after all and breaking out of hospitals was fairly easy by their standards. That's it if he's not going to be discharged, he'll just break out.

"I'll go and check with the nurses how long you're going to have to wait." Lisa said sighing before leaving the room. Len looked round. There was a vent and a window, so the first thing he did was check the window. His room was a few levels above ground so he couldn't really jump out without doing any damage. But, there was a tree near the window, within reach he reckons. Len smirked, he's going to get out of this place. Quickly getting changed because he was unsure how long Lisa was going to be and he didn't feel comfortable walking around in hospital clothes, he made his way to the window, and he managed to reach the tree branch. Looking back he just sighed. "Sorry Lisa." He simply said before swinging himself onto the tree branch a before making his way down the tree. His first escape without Mick... That felt weird for sure. Mick... He know's what he's going to have to do... See this version of Mick. He has too, it's not like he's going to see his Mick ever again. Plus, he's like to know this version of Mick, see how different he really is. Looking up at the hospital before walking away, smirking to himself. After all, nothing can hold the great Leonard Snart. Not in the lifetime he had, and not in this weird alternate universe. He want's answers and the first way of getting them was seeing Mick, the rest he'll just figure out on the way.


	4. Chapter 4- Being followed

**hey! so here's the next chapter. It would have been up sooner but when you watch the season finale of Legends of tomorrow and finish prison break within 24hours...Well it just hurts man. I cried when Mick visited 2013 Snart.. Like for a pair of criminals that don't do the 'touchy feely stuff' as Len calls it, Mick sure does make me cry.**

 **To babylove969 thank you so much for reading! I have read your Legends of tomorrow stories and they're one of my favourite stories on the LoT arc. I'm also reading your prison break story and I'm already really hooked after the first chapter, I can't wait to read more!**

* * *

"What do you mean you saw him escape a hospital?" Rip asked down the phone and Jax sighed. He knows what he saw, and he saw someone who's supposed to be dead escape a hospital what the heck is going on here?

- _half_ _an hour earlier-_

After storming off the Jumpship Jax realised he didn't even know where to start looking for the younger Snart sibling.. Well make that the only Snart sibling. He knows Leonard tried to keep his life of crime from her to give her the choice in life he never got, but after he told her about everything and words were said, who knows what Lisa Snart could be doing now. Jax sighed. He really could do with Gideon to help him locate her, heck he'd take Stein or even Ray to help him. Hell even Mick and his depressed ass would be a huge help for him. At least Mick knows her and helped Len bring her up so he would know where she would be... Right? Sighing again before going to sit on a bench, he realised he doesn't even have the faintest idea where to start looking for her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jax heard a voice say from next to him snapping him out his train of thought. He looked where the voice came from and sat there was a beautiful girl.

"I'm just trying to look for someone and I realised I have no idea where to start." Jax explained, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well why don't you tell me who you're looking for, I might be able to help. Name's Rosie by the way." The girl insisted, smiling.

"Jax. Okay, her name is Lisa Snart... Do you know her?" Jax asked and the smile fell a little.

"Yeah I know her, are you a 'friend' of hers?" Rosie asked and Jax looked at her a little confused to why she said friend weird. Then he figured it out why she was suddenly acting different.

"Ooh no! I'm a... Distant relative." Jax said and the smile returned. He wasn't exactly lying, Snart protected Jax like he was a younger sibling.

"Ah! Okay, well she's at the general hospital." Rosie informed.

"Is she okay?" Jax asked concerned about her. He's not acting concerned he generally wanted to know. God forbid anything happen to Snart's younger sister. Heck he'd raise from the dead just to beat anyone up who even touches her, or even look at her funny... If that was possible.

"Yeah she's fine, it's for a family member, he's been in a coma for the last 5 months and he's only just gain consciousness." Rosie explained and Jax nodded.

"Well thank you for that." Jax said with a smile and with that he got up and left. He still doesn't know which way to go but it can't be that difficult, can it? After walking for a while, he sighed yet again. He's not even sure he's going the right direction to get to the hospital. He's familiar with the city, he's been there several times, but he doesn't know it off the back off his hand. Looking around to try and see any indication he's going the right way, and earning several strange looks from others whilst doing so, he noticed a taxi. Well, at least the driver will know where to go. Smiling, he ran to the taxi before it left with someone else. He just needed to get to Lisa. It was like if he saw Lisa, it will give him closure for Snart. He never got a chance to say goodbye, well none of them did to be fair. It was supposed to be Mick who took the blow for Ray. Who actually knew Mick had a caring side. They all knew that Mick only cared for himself and a select couple, and they all also knew that Mick suffers from trust issues. The life that he's had, no one would blame him. The only person he really trusted was Leonard, and even he stabbed him in the back a couple of times.. Well really he just knocked him out both times.

"Where to kid?" The taxi driver asked, snapping Jax out of his train of thought.

"Uh, General hospital." Jax answered, eventually.

"You are aware it is just round the corner? You want me to charge you just to get round the corner?" The taxi driver informed and Jax just smiled.

"Thank you! As you can tell I'm not very local." Jax said, maintaining the smile before getting out the taxi and running down the road. Jax kicked himself once he realised it was sign posted. Running around the corner he suddenly came to a stop, smiling slightly at the building in front of him. Looking around as he gained his breath, Jax noticed something particular... Someone breaking out of a hospital? 'Why couldn't they just discharge their self?' He thought to himself. He knew he had to find Lisa in a giant hospital, but he just couldn't tear his eyes away from the person. They're like a human fly or spider man. It was obvious that they were skilled at breaking out. He's watched Snart and Mick several times and in different scenarios, he's never seen anyone quite as skilled as them two. Smiling as the man managed to get onto the ground, his phone rang. Groaning, he looked at his caller I.D. Waverider. What could Rip want with him.

"Hello?" Jax asked, confused, down the phone.

"Good afternoon, Jax. It's captain rip hunter." He heard down the receiver, rolling his eye's he just chuckled.

"Yes... I know who you are. I have-" he started as he looked back at the man before stopping in shock. Snart. How the fuck is he still alive? He died at the oculus offspring... Right? Could this be the relative that the woman was referring too? Kicking himself, it seemed quite obvious. I mean, both their parents are dead, and they have no other siblings.

"Jax? Jackson? Speak to me." He heard Rip shout down the phone.

"You'll never guess who I just saw escape a hospital." Jax eventually answered, snapping out of his shock.

"Who?" Rip asked, confusion obviously in his voice.

"Leonard Snart"

* * *

- _on the waverider-_

"Leonard Snart." Jax's voice rang out along the bridge. Rip just froze, and looked up at Mick, who had stopped playing with the lighter at those words.

"What do you mean you saw Snart escape a hospital?" Rip asked confused still looking at Mick, waiting for his reaction.

"Well what else can I say. I saw him escape a hospital." Jax answered.

"You better not be lying kid. Don't fuck with my emotions or I'll fuck you up." Mick said, joining the conversation.

"Are you sure it was him?" Rip asked, choosing to ignore Mick's threat.

"Yes I'm sure. One, those moves he did, obviously skilled at breaking out.. And the only two people I've seen move like he did was well himself and Mick there..." Jax said, causing Mick to smirk. They were good at breaking out. Nothing could hold them after all. "...and two he turned around I saw his face. It was definitely him."

"Well follow him. See where he goes but for the love of God, don't interact with him it could have disastrous results." Rip ordered, letting out a breath he didn't realise he was holding in.

"Okay, but disastrous results for what though. There isn't a timeline anymore, remember." Jax responded as he started to follow Snart.

"For Snart. He's supposed to be dead and we don't know what he's like in this life so, any interaction with this Snart could have disastrous results on him. Especially because you only know him before the.. Incident." Rip explained.

"Fine let me go see him." Mick said shrugging his shoulders. It's better than nothing.. Right?

"No bad idea. You two were.. Uh emotionally close, and seeing each other could have worse effects than him seeing Jax... Plus there's probably a this life Mick, can't risk you bumping into each other." Rip explained and Mick just saw red.

"So you're telling me I can't see my not dead fiancé! I'd do anything, ANYTHING, to see him again. To hold him in my arms again. To tell him I love him. Plan our wedding, our future, our children.. Grand children, where we'd live everything and I can't even do that because even though he's not dead, I can't see him." Mick exclaimed, feeling frustrated with everything that's happening.

"I understand if I found if I knew my wife and child wasn't dead, I'd want to see them too. If you love Snart even half as much as I loved my wife, then I know you will be going through your own personal hell. I want to help but we can't risk anything. Not yet. Not until we know everything and think of a right strategy." Rip said sympathetically.

"Sorry to burst your guys conversation, but you guys might want to know where he is." Jax said almost alarmed.

"And where would that be kid?" Mick asked.

"Iron heights."

* * *

 _with Leonard-_

Len isn't stupid, he knew that someone was following him. The question was who? He felt vulnerable. He didn't have Mick there to protect him, or his trusty cold gun. It wouldn't be so bad if he had some form of amour as protection. This whole life is weird. Sure, Len wasn't short of money, with the old pick pocketing a few wallets here and there, and all the things he stole which were worth millions. But him actually living a normal life? Going to work? Nah he always hated work, what could be so good about sitting behind a desk, especially in summer. Work just isn't thrilling. The things he liked about being a criminal was the adrenaline that it gave breaking into a building, stealing the thing that they were after, and getting away from the cops. Heck the celebratory sex that he'd have with Mick was... Well great would be a understatement. The mission on the waverider gave him similar feelings. He doesn't understand why criminals are hated on. Unless people are just jealous about how they thrive off panic and the rush it gives them whilst people are living a normal boring lives. With their fancy houses and cars and with children. Leonard wouldn't mind about having all that, and he did for free when he stole the cars... And he always wanted a child to continue the family name, and although he never can have his own flesh and blood child, it didn't stop Mick and him thinking about adopting a child... Even if they would have to lie about their names on the application and somehow forge I.D's. It wasn't impossible to get round the system. Len sighed as he carried on walking. Now he was the prey for criminals, well him and his 'wife'. He has the money, the cars, the house, the business. Now that he's got it, he just doesn't want it. He wants his life back. He wants Mick back. Universe be damned, Leonard Snart wasn't going to give in without a fight. Even know he knew the consequences could be disastrous, well it can't be worse than his 'perfect' life. He needed to know this Mick. Taking deep breath, Len just smirked, getting to know this Mick is what he was going to do. It felt weird being a visitor here and not a prisoner, hopefully something that won't happen often.

"Leonard Snart. What do I owe this pleasure?" A voice asked, and Len looked up at him.

"Sit down. We have a lot to talk about, Mick." Leonard answered, still wearing the smirk and Mick just sat back in the chair with his arms folded and a look of confusion on his face.


	5. Chapter 5- The plan

**Is it bad that I have already thought of a sequel idea for this? Even though I'm not completely sure how many chapters this story is going to be? Oh and I've changed the summary slightly but that's the only thing I've changed don't worry. Outcome is still going to be what I planned :)**

* * *

 **warning: mentions of cutting and depression.**

* * *

"Leonard Snart. What do I owe this pleasure?" Mick asked, surprised at the visitor he had.

"Sit down. We have a lot to talk about, Mick." Len replied and the older man did, crossing his arms in the process and looking confused.

"You look pretty well considering you were on deaths door or was that a lie?" Mick asked, deciding to focus on anger as an emotion.

"No, I was in a coma for 5 months. Lisa, my sister, said they were about ready to pull the plug because I wasn't showing signs of improvement for so long. I woke up 3 days ago and here I am." Leonard answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"You wanted to see me? Why?" Mick's asked confused.

"I know you, Mick. I know you wouldn't hurt anyone unless you had too. I also know you wouldn't drink and drive so why? Why do so that night 5 months ago?" Leonard asked and Mick just shrugged his shoulders.

"Had a rough argument with someone i cared about. I got angry at them, and at myself for igniting the argument. I have trust issues and I should have trusted this person and I didn't." Mick explained with another shrug of his shoulders. "Doesn't matter now, that's long over."

"Oh so that's what processed you to drink and drive?" Len then asked.

"I don't know I don't remember much from that night! You know they're saying I did this on purpose because of you being a multi-billionaire, when really we were both at the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm looking at an attempted murder charge. If you really know me, you'd know that it isn't like me. You've got to get me out of here. Get them to drop the attempted murder charge. You're the only one that can." Mick then explained, and he showed emotion in his words. Out of the many years that they've been partners there's only really been a handful of times he's seen Mick showing emotion. This was one of those times. Even though this isn't the Mick he knows and loves, Leonard knows he has to do what's right for this Mick.

"I'll see what I can do but no promises." Leonard simply said and Mick let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you.." Mick muttered out as Leonard stood up.

"Well I better go then. Bye, Mick." Leonard said with a slight smile before leaving. Leaving the convict more confused then he was when it was announced that he had a visitor. Watching the man leave, Mick just sighed. There was something off about him, and he will find out what, even if it kills him.

* * *

-on the waverider-

"Gideon. Bring up any headlines that has anything do so with Mr Snart and Mr Rory in the last 5 months." Rip said after he got off the phone to Jax.

"Of course Captain." Gideon responded before searching for the request.

"Why would Len, a master criminal go to the one place that wants him. Prison." Mick said, confused.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out why and who exactly he would be visiting." Rip said, equally confused.

"There are six headlines concerning Mr Rory and Mr Snart between January and today." Gideon said before bringing up hologram versions of the headlines.

' ** _Leonard Snart involved in a hit and run, which left Him_** in **_coma_**.'

 ** _'Leonard Snart's attacker identified as Mick Rory'_**

 ** _'Mick Rory sent to Iron heights. sentences yet to be determined.'_**

 ** _'Mick Rory's sentencing day. Leonard Snart continues to be in coma.'_**

 ** _'Mick Rory charged with DUI. All other charges yet to be confirmed.'_**

 ** _'Leonard Snart wakes up from 5 month coma. Mick Rory facing attempted murder charge.'_**

"What the fuck?" Mick muttered under his breath.

"It appears that Mr Snart is a well known man in this 2016... And the good kind not the wanted kind." Rip said.

"Ooh harsh words. So apparently in the 2016 we left I'm wanted and the 2016 we're in now I'm wanted. Well the lucks definitely up my street. By all means, I can't even go find Len because if I take one step out of this tin can I could be arrested... And face an attempted escape charge on top of an attempted murder charge." Mick exclaimed, horrified at these headlines.

"Shouldn't keep getting caught then." A voice said from behind them. Sara.

"OOOH welcome back to the party, blondie. What do we owe this pleasure?" Mick asked, turning round to face her.

"You said, come and find you when you lose the one person you care about. Well I'm here to join the club." Sara said taking steps towards the two men, stumbling slightly. "My sister was murdered about a month ago. That's why you dropped is off in May, isn't it Rip? It's not just because Gideon can't because I bet she can, it's because my sister was murdered and you knew it!"

"You're drunk miss Lance, I have no idea what you're on about." Rip said turning his attention back to the hologram articles.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I DESERVE THAT DON'T I!?" Sara than shouted.

"A drunk assassin. No wait, a drunk angry crazed assassin I wouldn't try my luck, Rip. I know who my money is on." Mick commented trying, and failing, to be the sensible one and avoid any fights breaking out.

"Perfectly fine. Everything's under control... AGHH." Rip said before feeling his head being pulled back rather harshly.

"I suggest you take us back to the day my sister was murdered so I can prevent her death otherwise you're joining her and Snart. You won't save him so help me save her." Sara whispered in his ear. For the first time in his life, Rip was actually scared.

"Good night blondie." Mick said before knocking out Sara and Rip sighed in relief as the grip was gone.

"Whatever did you knock her out with?" Rip said turning round to face Mick with an unconscious Sara in his arms.

"A metal pole, don't worry I didn't hit her hard enough to kill her." Mick answered. "C'mon blondie, let's get you to bed." He then added before carrying her to her bedroom and laying her on her bed. Sighing, he left a glass of water and a couple of aspirin on her bedside table with a note reading 'for the hangover' before leaving the room and returning to Rip.

"So do we know anything else about this me wanting to kill my Len?" Mick asked as he made his entrance.

"No not yet. Gideon bring up any other articles concerning the Snart family throughout the duration of Leonard's life." Rip said.

"You don't need too. I've got something better." Jax said from behind the two.

"Where am I? Who are you people?" Lisa said, looking around before noticing Mick. "Why aren't you in prison? Did you escape? How on earth did you manage that? Where's Leonard? Did you kidnap him from the hospital?"

"You're on the wave rider, we're.. Uh.. Team mates of your brothers. No Mick here didn't escape prison as it isn't the same Mick that you know and Leonard isn't here and no we didn't kidnap him from the hospital, he escaped on his own account. Any more questions could do this all day." Rip said, answering all the questions.

"Oh and I managed to escape Iron heights as well before in my past... With you'll never guess who, your brother." Mick added on, earning a look of confusion of Lisa.

"Prove it. Prove that you all know my brother." Lisa demanded.

"Fine." Rip said before bringing up hologram videos of the team.

"How do I know these aren't photoshopped.. Or well video shopped?" Lisa asked.

"camera never lies. Besides, I couldn't edit these even if I wanted too." Rip answered.

"Uh should we be alarmed that he has these..?" Mick whispered to Jax whilst the videos were playing.

"I don't know but why does it feel like we're in big brother. I could never shake the feeling that I was being watched. Now I know why." Jax answered.

"Not to worry, it's just camera footage. You were all aware of it. It helps Gideon keep track on your health and well with two master thieves on board, you can never be to careful. There was one in every one of your rooms but, all you really do is sleep in there and uh quite frankly I'd rather not accidentally watch you and Snart uh.. Express your love for one and other shall we say." Rip said, shuddering slightly, earning a slight blush off Mick.

"He's blushing! Huh, guess there's a first time for everything." Jax said with a laugh.

"Shut it kid." Mick said threateningly which made Jax suddenly stop laughing.

"Woah wait, you're telling me that Leonard, my brother who wouldn't even hurt a fly, is a master criminal? Why would he even do that? He's got everything he's ever wanted. Money, the family business, a wife and I bet sooner or later he'll have children of his own. Despite her being a complete bitch." Lisa said once she was done watching the video footages.

"Hold up. Did you say 'wife'?" Mick asked, starting to get jealous and a little betrayed.

"Hold up, did you say family business?" Jax asked, confused. "I thought you said that Snart's dad was a bastard and a waste of space? Oh and died at the wrath of Snart's cold gun."

"No... He died of a heart attack and he was one of the most sweetest people you could ever meet." Lisa said, defending her father. "I don't know where you're getting your information from, but you're wrong."

"Jax is right. He did some, uh, unforgivable things to all of you. Meaning your mom, Len and yourself. He's the reason why Leonard got into the life of crime. Which I'm sort of thankful for otherwise I wouldn't have met him, or fallen in love with him... But Len didn't deserve what he got from the hands of your father. If only you knew..."Mick started, before starting to play with the engagement ring.

"Well go on then. What are these 'unforgivable things' my father did?" Lisa demanded, using finger quotations when she said the words unforgivable things.

"It's not my place to say, and it's really none of anyone else's business. It took him ten years to open up to me completely." Mick answered.

"You're lying then." Lisa simply said. "You don't know Lenny at all."

"I know where he spent most of his teenage years. I know the cause of every single scar he has. I know he doesn't trust a lot of people, and I know why. I know he practically brought you up from when you were a baby because your mum walked out on you all because of your father. I can't exaggerate enough how much he hates being called Leo. I know that he only kept himself alive because of you. Because he couldn't leave you until he knew you were ready to be left. I know one night after you moved out, he cut him self just that bit deeper that he put himself on a life support machine for 3 weeks before he was stable. I know after that, he had to go through months of counselling to get all suicidal thoughts out of his head and he never wanted to contact you because he didn't want to burden you with his problems because he was the older one. He was the one that should have been doing the looking after, not the one that needed looking after. I was the one to stick with him through all those times, no matter how hard he tried to push me away, I kept pulling him back in. For most peo

ple that will scare them away, but for me? It just made me love him more because he went through all that shit and kept it bottled in but he still came out fighting at the other side. So don't you ever dare tell me I don't know him because I think I know him more than he knows himself. I know how hard it is for him to let anyone in, and if he tells you anything to do with this past then that means he trusts you. Cares about you. He doesn't do emotions, he can't stand them. They don't just call him captain cold just because of his cold gun."Mick explained and Lisa just looked at him shocked.

"Wow.. I had no idea.." Lisa trailed off, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"You might not believe us completely. But what Mr Rory is saying is the truth." Rip said, smiling slightly at the male.

"How does that explain the huge difference in his life now then?" Jax asked, confused.

"The jump start for Len's criminal life was from his father..." Mick trailed off before he realised something. "Len went back in time to try and stop his dad from going into prison... When Lewis got out of prison that's when he got violent with Len and took him on all his criminal escapades. That's how Len got sent to Juvi that year. That's how we met... That's why Lisa doesn't know who I am. That's why this present day Mick did a hit and run on Len. That's how Len is a multi-billionaire. Without that significant event..." Mick explained.

"The future changed itself." Rip concluded.

"How long until these changes are set. How long until Len forgets about the mission, the team... Me and him..? How long until our Len gains the memories of the life he's now living instead of the one he lived?" Mick asked, almost alarmed.

"I don't know. But considering that event only took place a couple of months ago and how it's stuck to everyone around you... My predictions will be only a matter of weeks. Maybe a month at most... If we're lucky." Rip said, almost as alarmed as Mick.

"If I can survive being brain washed by the time masters and the chronos program and still be me now, surely Len and survive this... Right?" Mick asked unsurely.

"I don't know, this sort of thing effects individuals differently. It all depends on their mental capacity and how deep down those memories are in his brain... And whether or not he chooses to adapt to this new life or rebel against it." Rip said and alarm bells started ringing in Mick's head.

"Okay so how do we save him? Without disrupting the lives of everyone else he's associated with in this life?" Mick asked

"That, I have no idea." Rip answered, sighing in the process.

"Can't we just knock him out and drag him back on the ship?" Jax asked.

"No, too disruptive and we'll all be done for kidnapping him if someone see's us." Rip answered.

"Well it seems like to me, that all this 'alternate life' as you might call it, started with Lenny stopping our dad from going to prison.. Why can't we just undo what he did and make sure dad does go down?" Lisa asked and everyone turned to face her. "What?"

"That might actually work." Rip said before fiddling around with the time drive.

"You know, for someone that doesn't seem to believe a word that comes out of our mouths.. Why are you helping us?" Jax asked.

"I don't know. It was Mick's winning speech that did it. Maybe you guys are right. Besides, your cute." Lisa said with a slight smirk.

"And you have a boyfriend." Mick simply said. "Which you hid from Len for about 8 months and he was still hurt about the fact you hid it from him. He saw it like you didn't trust him not to kill him or something."

"Oh." Both Jax and Lisa said at the same time before they burst out laughing.

"Right found the pin point to where we need to go. Lisa, you're going to have to stay behind and keep an eye on your brother for us." Rip said, turning is attention back to the crew.

"What? Why do you get to do all the cool stuff and why do I have to be the one to get left behind." Lisa whined, like a little kid.

"Funny. That's exactly what you said the first time we left you." Mick said with a slight chuckle.

"Shut it pyro." Lisa said and her eyes widened. "Oh my god.. I remember. I remember helping you plan your proposal to Lenny. I remember you helping him bring me up.. Micky I'm so sorry." Lisa said before hugging him. To which Mick hugged back and rubbed her back.

"There there. It's okay." Mick whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"Uh. Not to break up the family bonding time but we are on a tight schedule." Rip said, watching the two.

"I promise to help get Len back to you." Lisa said, breaking up the hug. "Speaking of which, I need to go find him since he broke out of a hospital. He's going to be really confused.

"I followed him to Iron heights. I don't know if he would have left there or not by now though." Jax said and Lisa smiled slightly.

"Thanks Jax."

"Anytime. Snart was like a older, over protective brother too me. Now I know why. He protected you from so much and because we're around the same age.." Jax started before getting cut off.

"He felt like it was his duty to look after you like he did for me." Lisa finished before facing Rip. "Go. Go bring back the right future. Bring back my brother."

"I will. Remember you can't really tell him anything about this, Miss Snart. If he's already starting to adapt to this life, him knowing can have disastrous results." Rip replied and Lisa smiled.

"Oh and Lis. Here." Mick said before taking off the ring and giving it to the younger Snart sibling. "When everything is as it should be, give it back to it's rightful owner."

"No. I can't take this. I think it should be you who gives it back to him. Not me. After all you are the fiancé." Lisa said before giving the ring back and Mick smiled this time. Not a forced smile, a real smile. Something so rare that only a couple of people have seen it a handful of times. "Take care for me, Mick. I love you." Lisa then added before hugging Mick again before saying goodbye to everyone else and leaving the wave rider.

"Gideon. Set course for 25th July 1975, Let's bring back Snart."

* * *

 **I promise there will be chapters of Snart adapting into this life soon. And with the others returning to the story. :)**


	6. Chapter 6- Len's & Rips planning

-with Snart-

"Lenny! What do you think you were doing?! Breaking out of a hospital to go see the person who put you in a coma? Are you sure you're the smart sibling? They need to do more tests!" Lisa exclaimed, when she found Len walking around looking like he was lost

"Lisa! I'm fine, I don't need more tests." Leonard said.

"Are you sure? Why didn't you just discharge yourself instead of escaping?" Lisa asked and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Now c'mon Lise, what's the fun in that." Leonard said with a smirk. Lisa sighed. Of course she remembered everything, but the Leonard she had to know, doesn't to crazy stuff like that.

"You can't do stuff like that, okay! Just behave!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Alright. Alright. Calm down baby sis." Len said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Alright. Let's go home." Lisa said and he nodded.

"Seems like a good idea. Let's get a coffee on the way back. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." Len said, it wasn't an exact lie. In his life, he went on a five month mission. In Lisa's life, he's been in a five month coma.

"Okay." Lisa smiled and nodded as they walked down the street. They're from two different lives, but their relationship stays intact. That's something that can't be replaced.

-later that night-

Leonard sighed as he looked at the blue prints of the prison. He wasn't sure he could get the authorities to change their mind about Mick having a sentence. Sure he can get them to drop the attempted murder charge but not the DUI. Mick doesn't have much money, so he couldn't pay a fine, and if this Mick is like his Mick, he won't accept any help, even it's handed to him on a golden plate. So that leaves one option. Breaking him out. No matter how much he tried to think, he just couldn't remember how he did it the first time. It's like a gap in his memory.

"Babe, it's late. Come to bed." Emily said, as she walked into his office. Shuffling some papers around, Len hid the blueprints.

"I'm not tired." Len said, well lied. Truth be told, he was shattered. But he didn't want to go to bed, for two reasons. One being the fact he's having to share it with her. It's not that she's not attractive, the thought of sharing a bed with someone other than Mick, it makes it feel like he's cheating on him. Mick... He misses him. The other reason, well, he had to break this Mick out. He'd do this every time he'd plan a heist. Just plan and plan for many hours and wouldn't sleep until he had it all planned. Only then he would rest.

"Baby c'mon. I miss you." Emily said, standing behind him and rubbing his shoulders and kissing his neck slightly.

"Emily... No. Not tonight. I'm not tired. If you're tired you go to bed." Len growled.

"I've not seen you for five months. This is your first night back, please let me spend it with you! I'm your wife!" Emily exclaimed, pulling away due to the harshness in his tone.

"I. Said. No." Len said again and Emily sighed before heading towards the door.

"What happened to the Leonard Snart I knew? The coma changed you." She finally said before leaving. Len sighed.

"He doesn't know you though..." Len muttered to himself and went back to looking at the blueprints. He will save this Mick. In a way, it feels like he's repaying Mick for saving him all those years ago in Juvie. It's a bonus because this Mick doesn't know who he is, not really. Just like he didn't those years ago. If only he can remember how they did it the first time. He's not inside this time round, so he has to do it all by memory. A memory he just can't think off. Len hit the table in frustration. Everything's so different. All he wants to do is get back to his Mick. Go back home. Be back as a super villain not a normal civilian. He doesn't know how to even act the part. Being a criminal is basically all he knew- no thanks to his dick of a father, and finding his way back to that life is something he will get back to. But it's going to be quite difficult because everyone on the team thinks he's fucking dead. Maybe he should be. Then he wouldn't be suffering being in a life he doesn't even know anything about. He doesn't even know if they've completed the mission yet so it's not like he can go round to one of their houses and pay them a visit.

Plus he doesn't think that will end well.

Stein would probably have a heart attack from the shock after saying how astonishing it is that he survived.

Sara will probably go all assassin mode and kill him anyway cause she won't believe it's him.

Kendra will probably hawk out.

Ray will just stand there like a statue and think he's seeing a ghost or see's dead people.

Jax wouldn't know what to do and freak out.

And Mick.. Well that could go one of two ways. It could go in his favour and well.. What happens next is best unsaid. Or it could not go in his favour, think it's some sick bastard playing a trick on him, and beat him up and by the time he realised it was him, it'll be too late. That's good old Mick, doesn't think. Just does. It was Mick that made the first move in their relationship side of their partnership. He just kissed him out of nowhere one night. Didn't think of the consequences. Didn't think what could go wrong, how it will change everything. But in the end, it worked out food between them to... Or it did anyway. Now? Well now he's not so sure.

"Mickey... I miss you.." Len said, snapping himself out of his thoughts when he felt a couple of tears roll down his cheeks. Sighing as he wiped the tears away, he looked back down at the blueprints, he will do this. Even if it kills him... Again. Only this time.. There's no do over.

-on the wave rider-

"Gideon, set a course for 25th July 1975." Rip said as the team buckled up.

"Wait.. Will we be back in time so that grey doesn't suffer?" Jax asked as the wave rider started to move.

"Yes. Well we should be... To be quite honest, I'm not really sure." Rip said, changing his mind as he said it.

"Well we're not going without grey. Besides, we might need fire storm." Jax pointed out and Rip sighed.

"Gideon. Hold travel, contact professor Stein for me." Rip said, rubbing his temples.

"Contacting Mr Stein." Gideon said, and rung him. Eventually there was an answer.

"Wave rider? Gideon is that you?" Stein's voice echoed throughout the bridge.

"Close enough. It's me Captain Rip Hunter." Rip said and everyone rolled their eyes.

"You know, you don't need to say that to everyone, every single time. I hope you realise that." Mick said, annoyed. Jax nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Mr Hunter. What can I do for you?" Stein asked, concerned.

"We need you to come back to the ship. Uh, we're flying to a different time and we don't know how long we'll be... Well in normal time anyway." Rip explained.

"Define 'we'." Stein said.

"Well, myself of course, Mr Rory and Mr Jackson. Oh and Miss Lance who's currently sleeping off the alcohol in her system." Rip answered.

"Okay then. Just where are we going?" Stein asked.

"25th July 1975." Rip answered.

"Isn't that the day that.." Stein started.

"That Snart stopped his father to going to prison. Yes. We need to stop him from doing that." Mick interrupted.

"Well, why would you do that?" Stein asked.

"We'll explain on the ship. We have no time for this. Things are changing at a rapid pace already. Just say whether or not you 're coming so we can go!" Mick exclaimed, getting a little annoyed by Stein's stalling.

"Alright.. I'm coming. Only because I need to. It's either die or live and go to different era's of time. Hmm that's a tough deal." Stein half joked. "Wow. Your little none jokes have started to wear off on me. I've spent far to much time with you people. Never the less, I am coming. I'll be there as quick as possible." Stein added, and with that the call ended.

"Question. Why might we need firestorm?" Mick asked. "All we're really doing is stopping Len stopping his father from going to prison?"

"Yes. But.. We might need reinforcements. What Mr Snart did was steal the item days before his father was due to and give it too him. That didn't work because the police still found him.. And that's when we left off. But, what really happened was that Lewis called the cops, claiming he had the gem and had no idea how it got there and they took it back. With there being a significant lack of CCTV in these days, they couldn't prove who did it. Plus there was a huge reward amount, Lewis got it and started the business. That's how he turned into a big business man." Rip explained and Mick just glared at him.

"And you knew all this and decided not to tell me? To tell Len? It's all convenient that only now you're telling this." Mick said, agitated. He really does have a short fuse when it comes to the captain. More so in recent days than before.

"I didn't know until we went to the time council. When they showed me our lives and the future, that's when I found out... Then Mr Snart sacrificed himself so I didn't think that, that future will be set in place. I didn't know he would wake up in this future." Rip explained.

"I suppose you didn't know of Sara's sister's death either. Or did you?" Mick growled and Rip just looked down. Rolling his eyes, Mick stomped off the bridge and down the hall.

"I know I've made mistakes on this journey. But you can't change it, when you do, time always finds a way to replace it, and sometimes it's worse than the one before. Look at Snart for example!" Rip yelled after him, but the man wasn't paying much attention.

"Not cool, Rip. Not cool." Jax said, before leaving the bridge himself and Rip sighed beginning to wonder why he went on this journey in the first place. He didn't manage to stop his wife and child's death after all this and now things are more fucked up then they were before. One things for sure, he will find a way to repair the damage he has caused, even if it has severe consequences for him. Maybe even be fatal? Who knows. All he's done this whole mission is think of himself and his family. Not took into account of the feelings of everyone else, well this time he is doing. No more selfishness. If a master criminal can change into a selfless person to save everyone, why can't he?

* * *

 **so I know this chapter is smaller than the rest, I was originally going to end it when Len's part ended but I made it a tad bit longer for ya'll :)**


	7. Chapter 7- 1975

**Warning: contains a brief mention of rape**

* * *

"Where is everyone? What's going on? You said we have 48hours with our loved ones so why did you call me back on the ship not even 12 hours since we got back." Stein asked, once he saw Rip

"Mr Stein. Welcome back aboard. I did say you'll get 48hours and I will return you back to this exact point." Rip replied.

"Where have I heard that one before? Last time you said that there were 7 of us, 8 including you. Now two of those people are dead and it's been five months later and you claim you can't return us to that exact point. No wait, one of those people are dead.. Carter reincarnated, unfortunately working along side Savage. It's a shame the same can't be said for Mr Snart." Stein explained.

"Leonard isn't dead." Mick's voice rung through the bridge, interrupting the conversation.

"Grief does many things to us, Mr Rory. You're at that point where you're ignoring the situation and you believe he's still alive. It's okay. It will pass. He was the love of your life I understand why you don't want to admit to yourself he's gone but the sooner you do, the better it will be for you." Stein explained and Mick chuckled.

"You think I'm making it up, don't you? He isn't dead. He didn't die in that explosion like we all thought he did. Or he did or something else happened. I don't know exactly but Len isn't dead." Mick explained and Stein looked almost shocked.

"Mr Hunter.. Is Mr Rory saying the truth?" Stein asked and Rip nodded in response. "It's.. It's.." Stein trailed off, unsure what to make of this revelation.

"Don't you dare say astonishing." Mick growled.

"But.. But it is! How is he still around? Is he here on the waverider?" Stein asked and Mick rolled his eyes.

"When Mr Snart decided to attempt to keep his father out of prison that day, and he thought he failed and he didn't. Lewis Snart rung the cops himself and handed the gem back to get the reward money.. From then he became a big shot business man, and said business is still in the family line.." Rip trailed off, watching Stein's reaction. "In this timeline, Snart never went to Juvie where he met Mick. They don't know each other. Lewis died of natural causes. Oh and this time's version of Mick is facing a DUI and attempted murder charge because he was involved in a drunken hit and run... With Snart. It's only a matter of time before Snart adjusts to this life and forgets everything else he knows about us, about the mission, about his past.. About Mick. We don't know everything about this time yet, how different it is. What we do know, is that he's married to some girl named Emily and he's been in a five month coma because of this hit and run. Oh and he's been to iron heights, today actually. Presumably to see this timelines Mick.." Rip explained before getting cut off.

"He's going to break this Mick out." Mick said interrupting the conversation as realisation hit him like a truck.

"What?!" Stein asked, almost shocked.

"Don't act so surprised, Grey. Him and Mick are master criminals in our timeline." Jax said, joining in on the conversation. "You should have seen Snart breaking out of that hospital."

"We've done it before. It isn't impossible. Len was always the one that had the plans, he knew how to get the job done. He was the one that did the planning of the break out. Only difference this time is that Len is on the outside and this Mick is on the inside. This has got to show he still has the memories of our timeline still... Right?" Mick explained, puzzled to why Len is wanting to do something like this. The first time got them both in a lot of bother, to the point they had to lay low for months.

"Indeed for now. As mentioned before, the timeline that we're in now, you and Mr Snart haven't met, so Mr Snart's mind and memories haven't changed yet. As also mentioned before, it's only a matter of time before everything does change, his memories will adjust to the new timeline. There's nothing to say it's not happening now with something so simple." Rip explained with a sigh.

"That doesn't explain why Len will go through all the bother to break this Mick out even if it's not me Mick." Mick pointed out.

"Maybe because of the emotional connection you two had, he feels like he has too. But if he doesn't get this Mick out in time.. Well he won't do it." Rip answered.

"Because his memories will change. He won't remember the moments we shared, instead he'll remember this Mick putting him in a five month coma.." Mick trailed off putting the pieces together. "He feels he owes it to this Mick to get him out of that shit hole, cause even though he'll know it's not me.. He feels like he must do it for this Mick because.. He thinks he'll never see me again." Those last words alone broke Mick's heart all over again. Just like when Len wouldn't talk to him on those last days they had together. Just like when they had one final moment together at the wellspring. Sure, they were mostly arguing, but they shared one final kiss and Mick is desperate to hang on to those memories of their last moments. Desperate to get his Len back now he knows he's not dead. Even if it's the last thing he'll do. They can't just pick him up now. He has too much attention from everyone, and Mick can't go there otherwise he could find himself arrested. That's the last thing Len will need, all of the team arrested for attempted kidnapping. That will go well. Then he really will lose Len. It's taking everything in his power now to not go out there searching for him, pick him up. Hold him in his arms again. It's just not fair.

"So if we're running on limited time, why aren't we going?" Stein asked and Rip nodded.

"You're right. Everyone take your seats. We have no time to go find Ray and Kendra." Rip said as he went to his captains seat.

"Who said you have to find us?" A voice said and everyone turned round to look at the source. It was Ray and Kendra.

"How did you..?" Rip trailed off, puzzled.

"I saw Martin. I knew where he was heading so we followed. Room for two more on this mystery mission of yours?" Ray asked with a smirk and Rip just chuckled.

"Alright. Let's go. Gideon. Prepare for take off!" Rip said, matching the smirk before taking his seat and soon enough everyone else took theirs.

"Right away Captain." Gideon responded.

"We're bringing you back, Lenny." Mick whispered as he glanced at the empty seat next to him. He wasn't wearing his usual frown. This time there was some form of smile on his face. For the first time in several days, he has hope. Faith even.

"Wait. Where's Sara?" Kendra asked, confused. "Not like her to miss out on a mission."

"Miss Lance is currently in her quarters, uh. Sleeping shall we say." Rip answered as the wave rider's jets powered up.

"Why did you say it like that?" Kendra asked, almost horrified.

"She got drunk and angry and then she passed out. Mr Rory had to carry her to her quarters. She's currently sleeping off her alcohol." Gideon answered.

"Well she's not that much of a big drinker. Why now?" Ray asked this time and Mick rolled his eyes. What's with these people and their never ending questions.

"Because, she's lost two people she's cares about in a matter of days." Rip answered and Mick growled. He was always jealous of Len's and Sara's building friendship. He feared that Len would leave him, for her. It was no secret that the two had grown.. Close over the time of their mission. Even though the two were engaged and yes Mick trusted him, but he really wouldn't blame Len for leaving him for someone else after all the crap they had been through throughout this mission.

"What are you talking about?" Jax asked, now also confused.

"Laurel... She's dead too." Rip answered and everyone fell silent. Not everyone knew her, but Ray did. They didn't get to know each other in the true sense, but he's met her a few times.

"She must really be hurting then." Stein said, breaking the silence as the wave rider took off, with Rip controlling it, no longer paying attention to the conversation.

"Maybe this happened because Snart changed the timeline. Maybe if we fix it, Laurel might not be dead." Ray said, earning strange looks off the others.

"Len and I don't even know Laurel. All we know is that she's the black Canary. Why would whatever Len did effect Laurel too?" Mick asked confused.

"I don't know! Time is strange okay?! It was just a thought." Ray said with a sigh. After that point, no-one said a word for a while.

"Well team. Welcome back to 1975." Rip said once the wave rider had landed. "Let's bring back Snart." He then added looking around everyone.

"Okay. But what's the plan?" Ray asked confused.

"Mr Snart went alone to conduct his self mission so what he needs is someone to stop him from doing that." Rip explained, looking at Mick.

"Me?! You want me to try and stop him from doing this? Once Len has his mind set on something, his rather difficult to change it." Mick explained.

"You're the only person on this mission that he cares about. He hadn't quite learned to trust us at this point, so yes. It's got to be you." Rip said, looking directly at Mick like there was no-one else in the room. Mick growled before reaching for his heatgun and getting off the wave rider.

"Don't let on what happens!" Rip yells after him. Not sure if Mick would have heard him or not. Mick sighed as he walked off, heading towards the museum. All Mick wants to do is warn him, but that's just going to alter everything and maybe something worse will happen. Time always finds a way to repair itself. Eventually Mick arrived at the museum, moments before Snart was due to arrive. Sighing once again. He's not sure how he's going to be able to face him. Knowing what happens. But maybe, if this works, this won't be it. He'll be able to find Len again and they'll finally be able live their life together.

"Mick? What are you doing here? I didn't tell anyone where I was going? You were just there on the ship?" Len asked, almost confused. How did his partner get here so quick?

"Len, I know you're doing this to prevent your father from going to prison. I get that, I really do. But stop and think for a moment. Think how insane this is. Think of the consequences this will have." Mick started before sighing.

"I don't care Mick! If I stop him from going to prison, maybe myself and Lisa would have different childhood's. Maybe our mother wouldn't have left us. Maybe I could grow up with a proper family Mick." Len explained.

"I understand you wanting to do this but time has a way of fixing itself. If you stop this, something will happen which will be worse than your father going to prison. You shouldn't mess with time, Len... Think about it... Please." Mick begged. "I care about you too much for something worse to happen. Whether it be too you, too either of your parents.. To Lisa. Just think about what you're doing." He then added.

"You're acting like you don't want this for me. If you could stop your parents from dying, would you?" Len growled.

"That's different. I killed them. It's not like that matters because they never cared about me. I just don't want you to be worser off if you do this." Mick explained and Len sighed. Maybe he was finally listening to him.

"What can be worse than my own father beating the fuck out of me?" Len asked, raising his eyebrow at Mick.

"I don't know. Maybe not having Lisa to care about? You changing the outcome of this will change everything. Do you really want that? Do you want something that can lead you worse off if you're not careful because it will." Mick explained and Len groaned. "You know I'm right."

"You've been listening to Rip too much you know that right? And we're only a few days in." Len said with a chuckle.

"Probably. Now go back. I'll be back there. Just promise me you won't come back here." Mick insisted and Len just sighed.

"Alright. If it's that important too you." Len replied with confusion evident in his voice. Len gave Mick one last look before walking away. Mick sighed with relief. He didn't honestly think that would work. But it did. Mick waited until Len had disappeared before leaving himself. Sighing as he walked back, even though he stopped Len from doing this, he felt guilty and selfish. He basically stopped Len from having a better childhood for his own selfish needs. Well so he would assume. He doesn't really know what this alternate timeline did to Len, Lisa and Lewis expect make them richer. Did he really protect Len from God knows what? Mick sighed as he stepped back onto the wave rider.

"Well that was quick. Did you manage to stop him?" Rip asked him, astonished how quick it took to convince Len to not do it.

"Yes. But why do I feel like I've done the wrong thing? Why do I feel like I've stopped him from having a better life?" Mick asked, sinking down in his chair.

"If it's any consolation, it was just the money thing. Snart's mother died giving birth to Lisa, and Lewis never got over that. He blamed Lisa for the death but took it out on the both of them. It was to help him cope without turning to booze an bringing down the business... Apparently anyway." Rip explained before sighing. "Except... The abuse... It was worse. You saved him really. Even if his memories aren't altered at the moment to remember it."

"How was it worse?" Mick asked lot really believing what he was hearing. Rip sighed, he didn't know how to say this.

"On numerous occasions... He was.. Um.. Raped." Rip said, and it was a good job they were the only two on the bridge. He just had to throw or hit something.

"How do you know all this?!" Mick exclaimed attempting to keep calm. Failing obviously.

"I had Gideon search for all the information on Snart's medical records. That's what came up. I wanted to reassure you you weren't being selfish because like it or not I know you and I know you'll be feeling selfish and question whether or not yoi were doing the right thing. You did." Rip said with a slight smile and Mick growled before stomping off before he did something he would more than likely regret. Rips reassuring helped a little but he still felt very pissed off.

"Captain hunter?" Gideon's voice rung out.

"Yes Gideon?" Rip asked.

"Mr Rory's intervention, did no change the current timeline." Gideon answered.

"What do you mean it did no change to the timeline. What could have possibly happened!" Rip exclaimed horrified.

What were they going to do now?

* * *

 **you didn't think I'd let it end there, did you? ;)**


	8. Chapter 8- Anger & Fading Memories

**Hey all!**

 **So i'm sorry for leaving the story for a month, I didn't mean too. I've just been working a lot recently with it being summer and getting busy and such. Plus I had a little writers block sort of thing... I mean I knew what I wanted to write, I just couldn't put it in the right words.**

 **Oh, I think this story is going to be about 15-20 chapters but don't quote me on this, I've said, well typed, it before and sometimes it end's up being more.**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 8!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DC's Legends of tomorrow, the characters belong to DC comics and the show belongs to CW. The only thing I do own is the plot for the story and my OC. If I did (and I've said it before and i'll say it again) SNART WOULDN'T BE DEAD, Mick would have warned him. (but he's coming back as a bad guy and i'm legit so excited for it... interesting Dilemma...)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

-In 2016-

The following morning, Leonard woke up face down in some blueprints. At first confusion hit him like a truck, but then he remembered why he had these blueprints. To break out the Mick Rory in the current timeline out of Iron heights. You'd think he'd know the place off the back of his hand by the amount of times he's in the damn place, but he never really sticks around long enough to explore the prison. Hence the blueprints.

"Baby, why didn't you come to bed last night.. I missed you. The bed felt lonely without you.. It has done the last 6 months mind you but especially last night considering you were in the same building again." Emily said, once she walked into the room.

"Fell asleep doing my work, complete accident." Leonard answered, lying slightly. He'd very often do this when he was planning a heist with Mick and occasionally a few others. Generally sent the fear of god up Mick, because sometimes he wouldn't eat, drink, wash or barely even sleep until he had the heist planned out too every second. Every time Mick swore all this planning will send Leonard too an early grave, and every time Leonard would argue that he was fine. Didn't help calm down Mick's constant nerves about it all.

"You've just been in a 6 month coma, _lenny_.." Emily started and Leonard cringed when she said Lenny, "I'm sure the company will understand if you're behind on work. You need to rest and fully recover, baby. Luckily for you I have the next two weeks off to help you do just the thing."

"I'm fine, I've been resting for the last 6 months." Len growled slightly at her, getting a little annoyed by his so called wife's inability to stop mithering him. "I don't do rest until I know everything is okay and going to plan."

"Once again, I say the coma has changed you. You never used to be like this. What happened to the Leonard Snart I know and love?" Emily asked, inching closer and he sighed.

"The Leonard Snart you know and love, as you phrased it, got hit by a drunk driver, who didn't even mean to 1) drink and drive and 2) hit me.." Leonard started, holding his fingers up, "Got put into a six month coma at the other side, so basically cheated death, and you're wondering why I'm acting different? Maybe it's not me acting different, maybe it's you. I get why you want to be protective, but stop smothering me! I'm a fully grown adult, I don't need this! I can look after myself. Maybe you don't know me at all, ever think of that? Because I certainly don't know you." Leonard explained with a shrug. "So if you don't mind, I would like to get on with my work." He then added, gesturing to the door. Emily looked at him with a dumbfound look on her face, also slightly shocked as well.

"Well okay, if that's what you want…" Emily trailed off, still staring at him.

"That's what I want." Leonard confirmed, before going back to looking at the blue prints. After a couple of seconds of silence, he heard her walk to the door and softly close it behind her. Leonard sighed, staring at the blue prints. He's trying so hard to remember how he broke Mick out of there the first time round and he just can't recall it. It's like the memory isn't there. Gone. Wiped from existence. Which is insane… memories don't just disappear like that.

Do they?

Len just laughed at his own stupidity. Of course memories can't just disappear, like he's forgetting something like that. It was one of the best moments of his life, of course. He did manage to break Mick out of there, without being inside himself. For obvious reasons, he couldn't go visit him and well, prison phone calls are often being recorded by the guards so really, Mick couldn't ring him. Not that Mick would, mind you. It was generally Lisa that did the dirty work for the pair. After all it is amazing what wig can do, because sometimes the simplest of disguises are the best ones. Heck Len's impressed he managed to break Mick out of a Russian Gulag, as well as the other two Professor Stein and.. And…. And…

Oh fuck.

* * *

-On the Waverider-

"Captain Hunter?" Gideon's voice rung out.

"Yes Gideon?" Rip asked.

"Mr Rory's intervention, did no change the current timeline." Gideon answered.

"What do you mean it did no change to the timeline. What could have possibly happened!" Rip exclaimed horrified.

"It appears that it wasn't just Mr Snart's doing which affected the timeline. There has been another anomaly which also contributes to the change of timeline." Gideon responded, scanning for the anomaly.

"God lord, please not let it be something that was linked to Star City 2049…. Or the Mick as Chronos fiasco." Rip said, speaking to himself.

"No, it's not." The AI responded. "It appears that Mr Rory had a heart to heart conversation with his younger self before we left them at your adoptive mothers' house."

"I told them all to stay away from their younger selves, did they listen? Clearly not!" Rip exclaimed, getting annoyed. "Well it's his own damn fault that now Leonard Snart is stuck in an alternate timeline. Is there any way we can fix this before all the changes of the timeline settle?" Rip then asked, taking several deep breaths in attempt to keep calm.

"Without knowing what Mr Rory said to his younger self, and without knowing Mr Snart's current status with the whole memory change thing… those chances are highly unlikely." Gideon answered.

"Is it too late to take up Jax's suggestion of knocking him out and dragging him on the ship?" Rip muttered to himself.

"Yes… If you want to go behind bars yourself for several years if you're caught." Gideon responded and Rip groaned, not really expecting a response from the AI.

"Thanks… Gideon. I'm going to go see if Miss Lance has awoken yet. We have a lot to talk about. Besides, it's probably best if I let Mr Rory calm down before I bring the news too him that it was him that messed with the timeline." Rip said, before leaving the bridge.

"It appears that Miss Lance is awake, and very angrily staring at her door. Should I warn her of your coming?" Gideon asked.

"No, Gideon." Rip responded with a sigh before reaching Sara's quarters. "This is something I have to deal with by myself." He then added, before using the keypad to open the door, where in fact he did meet a very angry looking Sara.

"You better be here to tell me we are saving Laurel, otherwise I don't want to hear it." Sara said, getting off the bed as Rip stepped in, the door closing behind him

"Miss Lance, if you let me explain…" Rip started before finding himself pinned between her and the door.

"That is not confirmation!" Sara growled, glaring at him.

"We can't save your sister, Sara!" Rip said, sighing.

"Why not! We went on this mission to save _YOUR_ wife, and _YOUR_ son. We all agreed to take part in this suicide mission to save the world where none of us are going to be part of, because the end of the world is part of your time! Also saving the world from an immortal mad man. Are you really that self-centred and selfish. Only care about your family, which we didn't even save anyway! At least we tried so why can't we at least try and save Laurel?!" Sara demanded, growing more angry again by the second.

"Because she would have died anyway!" Rip basically shouted and Sara took a step back in shock causing Rip to groan. "I didn't want you to find out like that, but she was dying and she knew when she encouraged you on the mission… she just didn't want to tell you because she knew you wouldn't of joined and that's what she wanted you to do more than anything. Join the mission and not worry about her."

"Tell me everything you know." Sara said and Rip nodded.

"Alright…"

* * *

-meanwhile with Mick-

Mick stomped into the kitchen, which earned alarmed looks off Ray and Jax who were both eating something, probably some Gideon fabricated shit.

"Uh oh. What's wrong?" Ray asked, concerned. Sure, Mick act likes he hates Ray, but deep down he doesn't and they have a great friendship building… well in Ray's eyes they do, Mick? Not so much.

"Nothing… everything… I don't know anymore! I just want Len back, here. With me. Where he belongs and not in some alternate universe cuddling up to some woman who calls herself his wife! If only we didn't join this suicide mission! We'd be in central together doing what we do best. Robbing places and avoiding the cops and ultimately prison. Well, even if he did get as far as prison, we were never there for very long." Mick muttered to himself, pacing back and forth, barely paying attention to the other two team members in the room

"Mick?" Jax asked, growing concerned for the older man too.

"What? Oh!" Mick asked, snapping out his train of thought now looking at the other too after stopping pacing too.

"What's going on. You, alright?" Ray asked and Mick glared.

"Does it look like I'm alright?!" Mick exclaimed with a growl.

"No. Care to share with us why you're so angry?" Jax asked and Mick just chuckled.

"Angry? No kid, I'm more than angry. I'm so fucking pissed off…" Mick trailed off, going back to his pacing.

"Why, what's the matter?" Jax asked and Mick sighed.

"Len was raped several times in this timeline and I swear if I find out it was somehow linked to Lewis, I'll go there right now, not really giving a fuck what year it is and the fact that Lisa won't be born, and fucking murder him myself." Mick growled. "Timeline can't be any more fucked up than it is right now after all."

"WHAT?!" Both of them exclaimed, horrified.

"Yeah. Raped. Several times." Mick confirmed.

"When?" Ray asked, stupidly.

"Don't know, I never really stuck around for the details about my own fiancé getting raped!" Mick shouted and Ray just looked at him scared. He has the right too, no-one has ever seen Mick this angry. Not even after when they found him after the whole Mick/Chronos incident.

"Mick just calm down… please before you do anything stupid. You could do anything in the state you're in right now." Jax said, attempting to calm him down and failing. There was only one person that could ever calm Mick down… and he's not here to do so.

"Don't. Tell. Me. To. Calm. Down." Mick growled before leaving the kitchen area and heading to his quarters. Once in there he started to punch the wall repeatedly. Taking the anger out on the wall, well, it's not like he can punch anything else after all. He might not stop punching until the person is dead.

 _Great for Lewis though._ Mick thought to himself once he stopped punching the wall due to the intense amount of pain that was in his fist. Okay so punching a metal wall probably wasn't his best idea, but it's not like there's anything else to punch and the gym room is so far away and he just needed a release of his pent up anger, well he just couldn't control it.

"Mr Rory, I have discovered at least two fractured knuckles and several broken bones in your right hand, I strongly advise you to come to medical bay so I can get a more detailed look." Gideon's voice rung out and Mick groaned.

"Can it metal head! I don't need your input on whatever you think is best for me. So unless you want to be permanently quiet, shut the fuck up!" Mick threatened and sure enough there was no response. Mick sighed, he really didn't know what he could do to help the man he loves back to the original timeline. Where they were (somewhat) happy, where they were doing new heists every month, where they were engaged and going to be getting married. Mick wanted it all back, he wants his Len back. He sure isn't going to give up until he is back, one way or another. After all there's got to be some way to restore the original timeline.

Whether or not he dies trying, he's restoring it. One way or another.

* * *

 **TBC!**


	9. Authors Note

**Hi All,**

 **I've decided to delete the story, and start again. I'm not entirely happy with it anymore and I want to change the mistakes i've made and things. Some things which have been brought up in this version will remain the same, but I just feel like i can do better with the concept I have.**

 **I hope you understand.**

 **i'll get the next version up as soon as possible.**

 **Promise.**

 **Much love**

 **xox**


End file.
